Użytkownik:DragonYoru/Royal Blue
'Royal Blue - ' Dorosła klacz, a także najlepsza przyjaciółka Iride. Pracuje jako kelnerka w "Restauracji pod Podkową". Współlokatorka Max'a. W ludzkich latach ma 20 lat. Przezwiska Ulubione *Roya *Blue *Kryształowe Oko *Romantyczka Znienawidzone *Royulka *R.B Wygląd Sierść Royal Blue to granatowo - fioletowa klacz. Ma typową krótką i gładką sierść. Klacz bardzo o nią jednak dba aby nigdy nie była brudna. Na jej pielęgnacje poświęca 2-3 godziny. Grzywa Grzywa jest koloru ciemnogranatowego. Jest długa i często gdy wieje wiatr wydaje się, że faluje. Roya tak samo jak o sierść bardzo o nią dba i często poświęca dla niej od dwóch do trzech godzin. Ogon Ogon tak samo jak grzywa Royal jest koloru ciemnogranatowego. Jest długi trochę przypomina ogon Fluttershy, ale z małą różnicą...ogon Royal Blue jest dłuższy. Tak samo jak o grzywe i sierść, bardzo o niego dba i poświęca również dla niej do dwóch do trzech godzin. Oczy Jej oczy są śliwkowe. Styl oka przypomina ten, który posiadają kryształowe kucyki. Royal bardzo lubi swoje oczy i chętnie wysłuchuje komplementy na ich temat (zwłaszcza od ogierów). Skrzydła Jej skrzydła są bardzo sprawne dzięki częsty treningom. Są średniej wielkości, trochę większe od skrzydeł przeciętnego pegaza. Dawniej uważała to za swój kompleks jednak kiedy spotkała Iride, przestała się tym przejmować. Nawet wcześniej ogierom podobały się jej skrzydła, a obecnie uważa je za swój skarb. Sylwetka Jak widać Royal jest szczupłą klaczą. Badzo dba o siebie, co podoba się innym ogierom. Jednak niekiedy przez to jej znajome o jej figurę ona się tym nie przejmuje. Najczęściejjej figura jest komplementowana przez Max'a. Znaczek Za znaczek służy jej czerwone serce przebite strzałą. Oznacza jej talent jakim jest romantyzm. Klacz często zadziwia ogierów swoimi umiejętnościami i wyglądem. Klacz jest również bardzo romantyczna i chętnie doradza każdemu kto ma problemy miłosne. Kryształowa wersja W kryształowej wersji jej grzywa przypomina lekko tą, którą posiada Fluttershy w wersji kryształowej tylko, że jest o wiele dłuższa. Jej sierść jak wiadomo zaczyna ślnić, a oczy zmieniają się w typowe kryształowe oczy (tu chodzi o środek). Męska wersja W męskiej wersji jest trochę większa. Sierść, a także skrzydła (chociaż są trochę większe)pozostają takie same, jak i oczy tylko bez rzęs. Grzywa jest krótka i tego samego koloru. Znaczek pozostaje ten sam. Equestria Girls W wersji Equestria Girls, Roya jest wysoką i szczupłą granatowo-fioletową skórę. Posiada długie ciemnogranatowe włosy, a jej oczy pozostają takie same jak u swojej kucykowej wersji. Nosi lawendową sukienkę z również lawendowymi pół butami. Przy końcu jej sukienki widnieje jej znaczek. Equestria Girls v2 W tej wersji Royal ma kremową skórę. Jej oczy, a także włosy pozostają takie same co w wersji pierwszej. Nosi sukienkę gdzie góra jest granatowo-fioletowa, a dół jak i pół buty są ciemnogranatowe. Jak w pierwszej wersji przy końcu jej sukienki widnieje jej znaczek. Życiorys Narodziny i nadanie imienia Royal Blue narodziła się dnia 17 maja w Fillydelphi w jednym ze szpitali. Jej rodzicami byli pegazica Orange Lolly, a ojcem pegaz Pocket. Jej narodziny przyniosły wiele zamieszania, ponieważ dzień przed urodziła się jej kuzynka Stella. Jednak klacz była zdrowa jak i jej mama, więc postanowili ją wypisać ze szpitala do domu. Po powrocie do domu cała jej rodzina biegała mniej więcej w kółko i zastanawiała się jak tu nazwać nowo narodzoną klacz. Wszystkich uciszyła ciocia Royal, a mianowicie Sweet Tree, która powiedziała, że ma imię, a mianowcie wymyśliła je ze swoją siostrą Orange Lolly. Klacze powiedziały jakie to imię, a mianowicie - Royal Blue. To imię bardzo spodobało się członkom rodziny i właśnie tak nazwali małą pegazice. Źrębiece lata Przedszkole Rozpoczęcie szkoły Klasy 1-3 Nastoletnie czasy Klasa 4 Przyjazd kuzynki Klasa 5 Problemy z kuzynem Klasa 6 Rozpoczęcie gimnazjum i nowi znajomi Liceum Dorosłe życie Wyprowadzka od rodziców i poznanie Max'a Podjęcie pracy Nowi koledzy i koleżanki Osobowość Zalety Niezależność Klacz jest bardzo niezależna. Woli żyć sama, bez innych. Ma swój świat, którym żyje. Lubi wolność, nie rozkazywanie jej. Czasami buntuje się. Od urodzenia była samodzielna i wolała żyć sama. Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś jej pomagał. Obecnie jednak woli żyć w grupie tylko znajomych kucyków, nie dlatego, że jest nieśmiała tylko dlatego, że jest niezależna. Skromna Roya jest skromną klaczą. Nigdy nie przechwala się swoimi umiejętnościami, a także tym jak wyglada. Również nie przepada za mniej skromnymi kucykami i często ich upomina. Sympatyczna Roya stara się być dla każdego sympatyczna. Nawet dla osób, których nie lubi, no chyba, że ją strasznie denerwują to wtedy obdarowuje ich "porcją" sarkazmu. Jednak dla swoich znajomych, rodziny i najbliższych przyjaciół jest bardzo sympatyczna. Romantyczna Wady Sarkastyczność Klacz czasami używa sarkazmu. Royal Blue przez to, że jest lekko sarkastyczna, czasami staje się wredna i każdy chce się jej pozbyć. Jednak jest to czuły i dość miły kucyk. Strach przed wszelkim brudem Roya starsznie boi się pobrudzić. Uważa, że na taką klacz jak ona nie przystaje oraz jak chociaż zobaczy coś brudnego lub sama zauważa, że jest gdziś brudna wpada w rozpacz i od razu biegnie do łazienki się umyć i też ogarnąć. Nieoszczędna Wybuchowa Blue ma bardzo wybuchowy charakter. Łatwo ją czymkolwiek sprowokować, jednak stara się nad tym panować aby nikt nie sądził, że nie jest aż tak bardzo dobrze wychowana. Denerwuje się w sprawach związanych z orenżadą i melisską. Inne cechy Dobrze wychowana Roya od dziecka była dobrze wychowywana. Tą nauką właśnie zajmowała się jej matka. Jednak Royal raczej nie lubiła przebywać w towarzystiwe osób z wyższych sfer, ale za to zajmowała się nauką dobrego wychowania dla kucyków niezbyt dobrze wychowanych. Gaduła Royal Blue jest straszną gadułą. Wszędzie musi wtrącić swoje trzy grosze oraz zawsze wypowie się na jakiś temat. Buzia nigdy się jej nie zamyka. Z tego powodu była "pupilkiem" kliku nauczycieli w szkole i w gimnazjum. Jest najbardziej rozgadana z jej przyjaciół. Buntowniczość Klacz potrafi się zbuntować. Buntuje się najczęściej, za niesprawiedliwość, lub jeśli się z kimś nie zgadza. Nie lubi niesprawiedliwości. Chce, aby wszędzie było w porządku i sprawiedliwie. Umiejętności Latanie Latanie jest prawdziwą pasją Royal. Kocha latać i mówi, że jej skrzydła to skarb. Czasami popisuje się swoim lataniem, ale stara się zachować skromność. Jej moc skrzydeł wynosi ok. 10,0, ale wciąż ćwiczy. Chciałaby być szybka , jak Rainbow Dash, ale musi jeszcze trochę poćwiczyć, aby stać się szybszą i mieć większą moc skrzydeł. Jednak jak sama przyznaje robi to po prostu dla przyjemności i nie chce dołączać do żadnej grupy akrobatycznej np.Wonderbolts. Romantyzm Klacz umie łatwo zainspirować jakiegoś ogiera wyglądem i umiejętnościami. Royal jest bardzo romantyczna i często komuś imponuje. I to pokazuje jej znaczek. Szycie ubrań Royal w wolnym czasie lubi szyć ubrania. Nauczyła ją tego babcia w dzieciństwie, ale również doskanaliło to w szkole. Klacz jednak tych ubrań nigdzie nie sprzedaje, tylko szyje dla siebie oraz dla swoich przyjaciół. Najbardziej uwielbia szyć sukienki. Jednak jak wiadomo często popełnia błędy przy szyciu oraz marzy o tym aby szyć jak Rarity. Robienie zdjęć Jest to jedno z innych umiejętności i zainteresowań Blue. Zainteresowała się robieniem zdjęć już w gimnazjum. Chociaż jak sama przyznaje lubi również pozować do zdjęć, z chęcią je robi innym. Zainteresowania Moda Royal bardzo interesuje się modą. Zawsze chodzi za obecnymi trendami, a także chętnie doradza innym w sprawach modowych. Często w przerwach w pracy jak nie na rozmawianiu z innymi, czyta magazyny modowe. Często pokazuje się w ubraniach z nowej kolekcji i w tych, które są na topie. Uwielbia ubrania Rarity. Gotowanie Blue w wolnym czasie chętnie gotuje, a także dla innych. Preferuje zdrową kuchnię, z którą chętnie dzieli się, z niektórymi znajomymi z pracy, a także z przyjaciółmi. Co lubi, a czego nie Relacje rodzinne Orange Lolly (matka) Royal zawsze miała do niej szacunek. To ona uczyła ją szycia, a także dobrych manier. Zawsze była dumna ze swojej córki i cieszyła się z każdych jej sukcesów, chociaż nizbyt podobało jej się to, że większość ogierów (nie tylko w jej wieku) się za nią oglądało. Jedynie co się Orange w jej charakterzu nie podoba to nieoszczędność oraz buntowniczość. Roya bardzo często ją odwiedza jak i ojca. Pocket (ojciec) Blue tak samo jak do swojej matki ma do nuego szacunek. Starał się jej poświęcać wiele czasu, nawet kiedy po pracy był zmęczony często się z nią bawił, bądź czytał bajki. Jednak go też denerwowało, że większość ogierów się za nią ogląda. Nie lubi również jej buntowniczości, ale...stara się na to nie zwracać uwagi. Stella (kuzynka) Stella i Royal Blue są w tym samym wieku i bardzo lubią swoje towarzystwo. Przez pewien czas nawet ziemska klacz mieszkała wraz z rodziną u rodziców pegazicy. Obecnie jednak Stella mieszka w Manehattanie i nie za bardzo tak często może odwiedzać swoją kuzynkę, ponieważ ona ma już swoją rodzinę. Jednak utrzymują ze sobą kontakt. Johnny (kuzyn) Johnny jest o kilka lat młodszy od Royal, a mianowicie o trzy lata. W dzieciństwie miała problemy aby się z nim dogadać. Często ciągnął ją za grzywe, a także niszczył jej pracę rysunkowe, które nie były wtedy zbyt dobre. Gdy John trochę podrósł chciał założył się z kolegami, że ją poderwie, co ją jeszcze bardziej wkurzyło. Poza tym, przez pewien czas musieli mieszkać razem. Obecnie jednak widują się na zlotach rodzinnych, gdzie prawie nie zwracają na siebie uwagi. Relacje z innymi kucykami Iride Poznała ją w czasie gdy szara klacz przyjechała z wizytą do Fillydelphi, ale nie przyjechała tam z wizytą, przyjechała tam poprostu aby pozwiedzać to miasto. Royal Blue właśnie szła z zakupami, których miała bardzo dużo, więc nie zauważyła Iri. Zderzyły się ze sobą. Trójkolorowa pomogła jej pozbierać zakupy, a następnie pomogła jej również zanieść do jej mieszkania. Po drodze ze sobą rozmawiały.Przez ten cały urlop Iride, chodziły do kawiarni i rozmawiały.thumb|158px|Przytulające się Iride i Royal Blue w wersji chibi. Obecnie pomimo tego, że Iride podróżuje, piszą do siebie listy, a także pocztówki. Czasem również Roya przyjeżdża do niej na wakacje. Zawsze gdy się spotykają na początku się przytulają. Obie klacze jak można zauważyć mają większe skrzydła niż większość pegazów, przez co miały kompleksy, ale gdy się spotkały minęły im je. Mają również inne charaktery, ale to im nie przeszkadza i są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Roya jednak często ma powody aby się wkurzyć na Iride np. gdy pierwsza prosi o zakup Meliski ta druga wraca z orenżadą mówiąc, że jej nie było w sklepieA była w sklepie tylko, że Iride chciała kupić orenżadę..Kończy się to kłótnią, a także tym że Roya Blue jest obrażona, ale mija jej to gdy Iri ją rozśmieszy. Yurina Nastoletnią klacz poznała gdy ta przyjechała na wakacje do Fillydelphi. Yurina poszła sama na spacer, gdzie Royal Blue również się przechadzała. Roya rozpoczęła z nią pierwsza rozmowę od razu zauważając, że Yuri jest nieśmiała i większość innych rzeczy, które się w niej nie spodobały, oczywiście wprost tego nie powiedziała, ponieważ nie chciała jej zranić. Pomimo różnic charakterów oraz wieku klacze nawet nieźle ze sobą się dogadują. Traktują się jak dobre koleżanki To Royal poznała Yurine z Iride oraz uszczęśliwiło ją to, że klacze ze sobą się dogadały. Max Poznali się gdy Max szukał współlokatora. Gdy pod jego drzwi zawędrowała Royal Blue, od razu był nią oczarowany. Ogier od razu się zgodził aby razem zamieszkali i zostali współlokatorami. Jest zadowolony z tego, że taka według niego piękna klacz mieszka z nim, a także to, że czynsz płaci na czas. Nie lubi jednak gdy ta jest widziana w towarzystwie innego ogiera, a także przez przypadek zobaczył jej listy do Jack'a. Był zazdrosny, ale i też smutny. Pomimo tego Max stara się ją traktować jak normalną koleżankę w tym współlokatorkę, co mu niezbyt wychodzi. Jack Pewnych wakacji gdy Royal Blue przyjechała do Iride. Klacze skierowały się w stronę pobliskiej kawiarni, rozmawiając o różnych sprawach. Rozmawiały tak dopuki Royal nie zauważyła, że w ich stronę idzie jakiś ogier. Obie zamilkły, ale po chwili Iride się odezwała, zauważając jak jej przyjaciółka patrzy się na niego. Pegaz podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedziały przyjaciółki. Przywitał się z nimi mówiąc, że nazywa się Jack i zwróciła jego uwagę uroda ciemnofioletowej pegazicy. Szara klacz zachichotała, a następnie szepnęła do Royal, że będzie na nią czekać przy wyjściu, od razu też wyczuła, że ogier chce, a zwłaszcza z jej przyjaciółką flirtrować. Ona mu się przedstawiła, a następnie powiedziała, że ma chłopaka. Jednak Jack nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, był zapatrzony w Blue. Szara pegazica ponownie zachichotała, a następnie odeszła od stolika. Gdy tylko Iri odeszła, pegazica o granatowej grzywie oprzytomniała i przedstawiła się ogierowi. Jack się przysiadł do niej i zaczęli rozmawiać. Oczywiście co drugie zdanie było o wyglądzie Royal Blue jak i Jack'a. Gdy zakończyli rozmowe ogier odprowadził klacz do wyjścia, a następnie pożegnał się z Royal, a na Iride ponownie nie zwrócił uwagi. Przez całą drogę Iri wypytywała się najlepszej przyjaciółki o Jack'a, ale Royal wydawała się zamyślona. Szara klacz zauważyła, że jej zachowanie jest podebne dotego gdy poczuła coś do Ron'a, gdy powiedziała to do przyjaciółki ona zaprzeczyła, lekko zakłopotana. W czasie tych wakacji Royal wraz z Iride często spotykały Jack'a, który jak się dowiedziała Blue mieszka na stałe w Canterlocie. Obecnie też Roya wraz z ogierem utrzymują ze sobą kontakt za pomocą listów. Lucy Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię pochodzi od nazwy koloru. *Jej prawdziadek ze storny matki był jednorożcem, ale nie wydaje się aby Roya odziedziczyła jakieś zdolności (jest również duże podobieństwo, że jej dziecko będzie jednorożcem). *Nie potrafi rysować kwiatów. *Pomimo, że zdobyła serca wielu ogierów, szuka tego jedynego. *Yurina najczęściej łączy ją z Iride (chociaż to już rzadko...yuri) bądź z Max'em. *Planuje pójść na studia. *Nałogowo piję Meliskę, ale za to nienawidzi orenżady. *Chciałaby spotkać się z Rarity. Galeria Moje prace Royal Blue ID by Nataniella.png|Royal Blue ID Chibi Iride and Chibi Royal Blue by Nataniella.png|Chibi Iride oraz Chibi Royal Blue Jack and Royal Blue by Nataniella.png|Jakie to romantyczne (albo i nie, a przynajmniej się starałam aby wyszło to romantycznie ;-; ). Prace z creatorów i baz Prace innych użytkowników Recolor Adopcja 1.png|Praca autorstwa Oziego.